Labor Party of Egelion
|Seats2 Title = Next Election: |Seats2 = April 4514 |Website = laborista.ple.eg |politics = Politics in Egelion |political parties = Political parties in Egelion |elections = Last election: Oct 4510 }} The Labor Party of Egelion is a political party operating in Egelion. Having formed in 4512, they proclaim themselves as a strong supporter of progressive reforms, big government, and economic liberalism in the nation. The Labor Party advocates for many issues, including but not limited to: Limitation of the power of intelligence agencies Providing funding for abortions for all persons who need it Allowing the purchase and consumption of alcoholic beverages anywhere by a citizen over the age of 18 Universal free systematic healthcare with a small number of heavily regulated private clinics Prohibition of purchasing and smoking tobacco Regulation of prices for energy provided by private companies Allowance for government disapproval to override an employer's decision to fire a striker Restraining gambling to only happen in government licensed casinos Restricting unimportant personal freedoms(such as banning the consumption of tobacco) for the greater good( in the tobacco case--public health) History The Labor Party of Egelion was founded by Sir Benjamin Sanchez, former politics analyst at the University of Demar Solad. Sanchez was discontent about the far-right's rise to power, and the left wing unable to cooperate to counter the increasingly powerful far right. Sanchez, a factory worker before his education, had experienced the difficulty the poor and the workers suffered. Sanchez founded the party with co-founder Jaime Porfirio, a fiery orator and media mogul. Sanchez was elected Leader by the party, and assumed office days later. However, due to Sanchez being too careful and left wing, the party's performance stagnated at unacceptable levels. Porfirio, a widely charismatic figure in the party, soon grabbed the chance and launched a successful leadership challenge, ousting the unpopular Sanchez and assuming the leadership position. Historical Party Leaders Benjamin Sanchez, 1st Leader(4512-4512) Sir Benjamin 'Ben' Sanchez is the 1st Leader of the Party. A former factory worker and current political analyst at the University of Demar Solad, Sanchez is a firm advocate for a fairer and freer society, his priority being to introduce legislation to limit the power of intelligence agencies. Sanchez was ousted in 4512 due to stagnation in the party's political performance, but remains in the party as Secretary. Jaime Porfirio, 2nd Leader(4512-now) Jaime 'Lil J' Porfirio is the 2nd and current Leader of the Party. A media mogul, fiery orator and charismatic figure, Porfirio used his widespread popularity in the party and Sanchez's weakness to ascend to the top. Other Members in High Positions Elena Sosimo, Party Whip(4512-now) Dr. Elena Sosimo is the current Party Whip. A registered doctor, Sosimo is experienced in healthcare issues and advocates for universal healthcare reform and expanding social security eligibility. Party Structure The Party is divided into several levels. The Leader is at the top, and is responsible for representing the Party in all official occasions and making major decisions on behalf of the Party. He is also responsible for appointing the Party Secretary. The Party Secretary is responsible for arranging party meetings, conventions, carrying out messages and orders and advising the Leader on making decisions. The Party Internal Committee is formed by the cabinet candidates, the Secretary and the Leader. It is responsible for voting the Leader in leadership elections and deciding which people to give funding to. Under the Party Internal Committee is the the youth wing and student wing of the Party, the Egelion Labor Students and the Egelion Labor Youth. Both are youth wings created specifically for young followers of the Party. Further down is the Egelion Labor Regiment(ELR), a non-violent wing of the Party which is responsible for security during all events of the Party. The ELR is not a paramilitary group, as it is not violent and does not embrace any act of violence and social disruption. Finally, on the lowest level is the normal party members. Affiliations The Labor Party of Egelion has been members for three party organizations. They include: Environmental Protection Organization Civil Rights Council The New International Progressive Alliance Category:Political parties in Egelion